Like a lollipop
by MiyavaAria
Summary: Irie always loved how Spanner treated his suckers well. 4851 Kink prompt story.


A/N: Warning: kinks, cumming without touching, cybering (slight), and oral.

* * *

Irie sat quietly listening to the ticking sound of the clock on the wall above him as he watched Spanner work away at his mosca. His partner had called him down, stating that they hadn't been around each other in a few days to which Irie couldn't disagree. After he finished his work he walked down to the workshop that Spanner was held up in. However once he had reached the space he found that Spanner had hit a high of his and was completely absorbed in his work. Irie sighed, a small smile placed on his face as he took a seat across from Spanner on the floor.

So for an hour Irie sat, simply taking in the joy of being near the man he loved. He could never ask for more than this to just be around him. Though as time passed Irie began to grow a bit bored with simply sitting and decided to take a closer look at Spanner. His eyes traced over the blond, taking in his curl and the odd smooth look to his skin. He was surprised at how soft he was when he hugged him considering how much work he did with his hands.

Slowly Irie's eyes fell upon Spanner's mouth.

Irie swallowed lightly as he watched Spanner work. The blond was never seen without a sucker in his mouth and Irie was well aware of that. Though sometimes, Irie casually noticed, when Spanner got lost in his work the method he used to suck his lollipops changed. Normally the mechanic would keep it in his mouth, twirling the stick around showing that the candy on the other end was being worked at. Every now and again he would take it out licking the wrench shaped candy before putting it back in. However, on days like today when he was so absorbed in his moscas things were different.

Spanner's mouth would hang open ever so slightly, enough to show the inside cavern but still enough to keep his sucker within. If Irie watched him from his spot across the floor he could see within his mouth. Spanner would run his tongue slowly through the break in the wrench, twisting it before pulling it out. Saliva hung around the pop making it glisten as he turned it over with nothing more than the power of his wet muscle. Irie had seen him do this before, but never like this. He had never sat and seen him turning it over, sucking it down with the utmost care.

Irie felt his face grow hot as he realized he was staring, Spanner was not paying any mind since he was lost in his own world but Irie could still feel his heart racing from embarrassment. His body was warm as he felt blood rush through his body as Spanner's licking became more intense. As the redhead watched spanner suck the sucker back into his mouth he felt his body race, his ears rang as he felt the heat flowing down from his brain to his member. His heart skipped a beat as he tried to sort out his thoughts, calming himself down before anything could happen.

It wasn't like the young Japanese man hadn't been aroused before, he was a teen once, but now he was aroused because of Spanner eating a lollipop. 'Etto, is it because I'm thinking of it as...?' His thought stopped as his mind flashed to their shared room, and idea crossing his mind that hadn't in a long time. For half a second he could see Spanner without a lollipop, his mouth moving in the same manner around his member. Irie bit his lip harshly as he felt his body release the idea sending a shiver through his inexperienced body. His eyes snapped open as he realized what happened, fixing his shirt he jumped up running out of the workshop and not even stopping when he heard the faint call of Shouichi from Spanner.

Irie kept running until he pushed open the door to his room. Panting, he collapsed on the floor pulling his knees up to his chest. How could he do that? How could he just release himself like that without even being stimulated? He bit his lip; sure what Spanner had been doing had given him some _ideas, _but there was no reason for that to be the reaction he had!

Irie looked up as heard a ding on his computer. He blinked, pushing up his thick blue rimmed glasses to sit better on his nose. The light on his computer screen brightened with the flashing notice of a message. Slowly he climbed over to his computer and sat down in his chair pulling up the message.

_[9:00 P.M.]Spanner: Shouichi? Why did you run off? Are you alright?_

Irie shuffled his feet lightly, debating the idea of sending a reply when another message popped up.

_[9:02 P.M.] Spanner: Shouichi if you don't reply I'm coming up there._

Irie quickly began to type back.

_[9:02 P.M.] Shouichi: No Spanner I'm fine._

_[9:03 P.M.] Spanner: Then what happened? It's not like you to just run off like that._

_[9:04 P.M.] Shouichi: … Spanner_

_[9:04 P.M.] Spanner: What is it Shouichi? _

Irie paused, debating if he should go through with his question. Between the two of them, nothing was ever really hidden. They were always completely open with each other and beyond everything they understood each other. Irie swallowed, fighting back a blush as he began to reply.

_[9:05 P.M.] Shouichi: Spanner, have you ever…have you ever thought about us being together…completely?_

_[9:05 P.M.] Spanner: We are together Shouichi. Or are you meaning in another way?_

_[9:06 P.M.] Shouichi: I_

_I mean_

_[9:07 P.M.] Spanner: Are you meaning sexual intercourse Shouichi?_

_[9:10 P.M.] Shouichi: Yes_

_[9:10 P.M.] Spanner: What brought this on? _

_[9:11 P.M.] Shouichi: It's just, it's just the way you were acting. With you know…_

_[9:11 P.M.] Spanner: With my lollipop or with my hands?_

_[9:12 P.M] Shouichi: The lollipop._

It was a while before Irie finally heard the ding of his messenger go off again.

_[9:15 P.M.] Spanner: Shouichi, is that what you want?_

_[9:15 P.M.] Shouichi: What I want?_

_[9:16 P.M.] Spanner: Do you want to have sex? _

_[9:17 P.M.] Shouichi: EH?_

_[9:17 P.M.] Spanner: Well?_

_[9:18 P.M] Shouichi: Well I, I guess._

_[9:18 P.M.] Spanner: Yes or no Shouichi?_

_[9:20 P.M.] Shouichi: Yes. /_

_[9:20 P.M.] Spanner: ^-^ Don't worry Shouichi, I'll start it off slow and do it right._

_[9:21 P.M.] Shouichi: Do it right?_

_[9:21 P.M.] Spanner: Well of course. Do you want it to hurt?_

_[9:22 P.M.] Shouichi: NO! I just didn't really I guess understand what you meant by do it right._

_[9:23 P.M.] Spanner: Well Shouichi, if you must know, I would start off by getting you ready. Making sure you're open enough for me and be as gentle as I could be when preparing your entrance._

_[9:23 P.M.] Shouichi: SPANNER!_

_[9:24 P.M.] Spanner: I thought you wanted to know? I was just explaining how I would make sure to use lubricant on my fingers._

_[9:24 P.M.] Shouichi: Spanner! Stop! _

_[9:25 P.M.] Spanner: Why Shouichi? I thought you wanted this? Am I going too fast by telling you this? I've never lied to you Shouichi, you know I would be as careful as I could with you. If you really want me to be inside you tell me, I'll drop my things and come to you. I'll do what I can to make you feel good Shouichi. If you don't tell me and I'll stop. If you aren't ready just say so, I'll make sure to start easy._

_[9:26 P.M.] Shouichi: I don't know if I'm really ready to have sex but I do want to. Plus your talk is making me think again._

_[9:26 P.M.] Spanner: Ah. Alright I think I have an idea then._

_[9:27 P.M.] Shouichi: An idea?_

_[9:27 P.M.] Spanner: How about this, I treat you like my suckers._

Irie felt his heart skip a beat as he read Spanner's latest message. They had been going back and forth for a while now and he had begun to feel a bit uneasy, scared of what they could be starting here and now. He felt his body surge with heat as the idea of Spanner sucking him off came through his mind again. After a moment he saw another message pop up on his screen cutting his thoughts off midway.

_Spanner has logged off._

Irie blinked, his heart racing as the words sank into his mind. Had Spanner gotten frustrated with him? As soon as the thought crossed his mind Irie shook his head, he knew Spanner too well to believe that was the reason. He paused, thinking it over in his mind when suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Shouichi." Spanner whispered pressing his warm face against the red head's heated cheek. Irie jumped in his chair slightly causing his glasses to slip down his nose. Irie's heart raced as he felt Spanner's breath began to tickle his ear. Irie could feel his palms becoming clammy as his blood rushed through his body again.

Spanner suddenly took a step back and turned Irie's chair around and kneeled before the red faced man. He smiled gently at Irie before trailing his hands down his sides. He carefully trailed along slipping his hands lightly over Irie's pants and unbuttoning them quickly. Irie's hands flew to Spanner's shoulder as he squeezed lightly.

"Don't worry Shouichi." Spanner whispered his voice husky with lust, "I'll be gentle."

Irie nodded as he closed his eyes. He said nothing as he felt Spanner pull down his pants slowly. Cold air hit him as his boxers were removed from his waist. He raised his hips ever so slightly to help Spanner take them off.

"Hmm." Spanner hummed.

"S-spanner?" Irie stuttered, before he could say anything else a gasp escaped his mouth.

Spanner leaned forward and licked slowly over Irie's tip. He gentle twirled the edge of his tongue over the tip and pasued long enough to dip slightly into his slit. Irie groaned lightly at the motion of his lover's tongue. Spanner smirked a little as he cupped the top of Irie's shaft in his mouth.

"A-ah Spanner." Irie moaned, his breath beginning to become shallow.

Spanner leaned in closer taking in more of Irie with each motion. He pulled his head back slightly each time, creating a stroking motion with his mouth. As he kept Irie's shaft in his mouth he licked the sides. His tongue ran over the sides stroking the skin gently as he sucked harder.

Each motion became quicker and faster as he worked. Slowly he pulled Irie's hips close to him as he took him all in his mouth. Irie dug his nails lightly into Spanner's shoulders as his breath hitched. He pushed his hips up slightly allowing Spanner to take him as deeply as he could into his mouth. The twirling became faster as his tongue ran quickly from Irie's slit to the end of his shaft.

"S-Spanner." Irie moaned lightly. His breath was quick and he arched his back slightly.

Irie's mouth was dry. He could feel his end coming, his blood was hot and his shaft was hard and throbbing.

"It's already Shouichi." Spanner muttered pulling back.

Irie opened one eye, he glanced down to the smiling face of Spanner. His face was flushed as he nodded lightly. He trusted Spanner with his life, he knew he could be ok around him. Spanner nodded back and took him deeply in his mouth once more. He licked it lightly and took a deep breath as he sucked quickly. Irie groaned as he felt his body release. His moan echoed as he felt his cock twitch, releasing into Spanner's mouth.

Spanner sat back and swallowed quickly once Irie was done. He silently took his sleeve to his mouth and cleaned up the side of his face. After a moment of silence he stood up and scooped Irie up into his arms. Irie gasped a bit and blinked up at Spanner. The blond simply smiled and kissed Irie gently on the forehead.

"How about we go to bed Shouichi?" He asked.

"Alright," Irie paused, "Spanner?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
